Tohru's Cure
by Tohru12
Summary: SEQUEL to Tohru's Curse: Akito's gone, and the funeral is here, does Tohru know something that the rest of the Sohma's don't? After 2 1/2 years of not updating, heres chapter 6, please read and review so I know if it's worth writing again...
1. Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. This is the start of a new story, a new beginning; this is where it begins…

Thank you to my reviewers for Tohru's Curse, I am really sorry that I forgot to mention you… Chapter 31: Nausicaa of the Spirits, Nari-chan 13, penmaster101, fangsoffury08, and chibi18! For Chapter 32: tohrukun92126, fangsoffury08, Nausicaa of the Spirits, Kaya-chan, penmaster101, Syaoran-San, alochemistgrl09, and Kiya- chan!!! Anyways, for those of you who don't know, this is the sequel to Tohru's Curse, if you haven't read it yet, you would understand this story much better! I encourage all of you who haven't to read Tohru's Curse! Note: Flashbacks will be in italics. Anyways onward with Tohru's Cure!!!

**Tohru's Cure**

Chapter 1:

The Funeral

Tohru waved from the porch of Shigure's House, as Yuki and Shigure left for the main house to set up for Akito's Funeral. She would be leaving later with Kyo to go, but for now the Juuinishi were going to set up. As soon as the two were out of sight Tohru lifted her face up to the sky, it was grey, and was getting darker.

Tohru walked back into the house to finish clearing off the dishes, while she went over what had happened that morning:

"_Where's Kyo?" Yuki asked still sleepy._

"_Uh, I think he went for his morning jog, why?"_

"_We have to leave soon, to set up for "his" funeral." Yuki didn't want to say his name._

"_Oh well I think he left a few minutes ago, I'll wait for him while you go ahead."_

Tohru could here a few taps on the roof, and then more, until rain drops were pounding the roof. She rushed out to the front door, realizing how badly Kyo hated rain, and hoped that he would be coming home soon. When she noticed an orange head pop up in the distance from behind some bushes she smiled. Tohru walked back into the house, and got a dry towel for Kyo.

The front door slammed open and a tired Kyo dragged himself in half leaning over and breathing heavily. Tohru rushed to his side and brought him in handing the towel to him.

As Kyo used the towel to dry his hair, he listened as Tohru talked to him, "Kyo, we have to leave soon, you should go get ready." Tohru said as he sat down on the floor.

"Ready for what?" asked Kyo.

"Ready for the funeral, it's today Kyo, Yuki and Shigure already left to go set up."

Kyo realizing that he had forgot about the funeral, got up and walked upstairs to get changed, this was going to be a long day…

15 minutes later the two started to set out. Tohru still felt awkward in a way from the words that Kyo had told her, only a few days earlier, "Tohru, I love you." Tohru had been so shocked that she had grabbed his hand and hurried after the others. Now that she had had time to think about what had happened, she wondered if she too loved Kyo, but she couldn't get Yuki out of her mind either. Kyo noticing Tohru falling into a daze started a conversation to keep her strait. There was no way he was going to carry her when he felt like this.

By the time the two made it to the main house, the funeral was all set, and there was black everywhere, the hospitable had sent out the body, and they were going to start the viewing soon. With a family as big as the Sohma's, even if they started now they wouldn't finish for hours. It wasn't long before Momiji found Tohru and was pulling her everywhere showing her everything, and greeting her with everyone. By the time Momiji went to take a breath, Tohru was exhausted.

"Tohru, is something wrong?"

"No Momiji, it's just, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh, well sure we can sit for a few minutes."

But at his first glance of Momo, he was off to start investigating. Tohru smiled, if only Momiji could be with his sister forever, it would be so wonderful.

The Sohma residence was filling up quick, and people flocked into the main house like an amusement park.

Shigure whispered to Hatori, "It's more of a family reunion, than a funeral."

Hatori gave Shigure a 'look' and Shigure was off to find Ayame.

Yuki, noticing Tohru by herself, in the front row of what seemed a thousand seats, walked over to her. She was looking at the sky, and was murmuring to herself.

Tohru was startled when she saw Yuki sitting right next to her, looking up at the sky.

"I…I didn't see you there Yuki…" stuttered and surprised Tohru.

Yuki smiled, "I'm sorry Miss Honda, I really didn't mean to startle you, you just seamed lonely, and I thought that I would give you some company…"

"Oh, thank you!" smiled Tohru.

Kyo felt lost in the long mazes of the main house, he had barely ever been in there except for when Akito called him in, and that usually meant bad things. Kyo wandered this way, and that way, and finally came out to a garden. To Kyo's left was a barred window paced in a concrete building. Moments later Kyo realized where he was, he looked behind him, and saw stepping stones, and then saw a mystified boy jumping stone to stone. As if following the story, his eyes made their way back to the window, and a ghostly hand popped out, it was the previous cat's.

Kyo couldn't move, if they hadn't gotten into that accident, he'd be in there, Akito would be where he stood, and he would be stuck behind those bars, for the rest of his life.

Momiji snuck from bush to bush watching his mom, dad and sister walk into a gathering line of people to view Akito. One wrong move and Momiji would be caught and punished. Only one person saw him, Momo… Momiji in a panic, rushed out of the bushes and away as fast as he could, somewhere where she couldn't see him, he couldn't let papa down, he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted…

Hatori solemnly walked up onto the platform, picked up the microphone, and started talking to the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please take your seat now…"

Kyo realizing he had to go started walking out of the garden. There was a tap on his shoulder… Hello Ky—o.

This wasn't the longest chapter in the entire world, but it was better than most. I really really really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and would very much appreciate any reviews!!! I am really sorry that this took me soooo long to put up, but here it is, and I really hoped that you will continue to read Tohru's Cure!

-Tohru 12


	2. Kyo!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. Ok, I know that right about now all of you are extremely angry at me for not updating, but I just couldn't get into writing it. I am leaving for Christmas in two days, so if I update tomorrow that will be the last until the New Year. Once again I am extremely sorry for not updating, I think it's been over two weeks; I've never put it off this long, so sorry… Anyways thank you to my reviewers: **Fangsoffury08**, **moonlit-snow**, **penmaster101**, and **Nausicaa of the Spirits**! Thank you all so much for reviewing and sorry for the extremely long wait.

**Tohru's Cure**

Chapter 2:

Kyo!

Kyo turned around to touch of a hand on his shoulder. He was shocked to see that it was…

"Akito? I thought…I thought that you were…were…"

"Dead."

"Yeah…"

"What am I not allowed to show up at my own funeral?"

"No, but what are you doing here exactly?"

Akito's eyes turned a piercing glowing red, "Your about to find out, my little monster!"

Momiji ran out of the clearing and into a large crowd of people, if only he could be with Momo forever, then he could be happier than he ever was. Momiji lost in his thoughts, forgot that he had run into the crowd of people, and was now being bumped, he was about to run out of their, when he made contact with an older women. With a poof he was off, clothes in mouth and racing towards he bushes. Yuki noticing the rabbit dashing for the bushes, chuckled then sighed, this was going to be an extremely long day, now, where was that stupid cat…

Tohru sat in the 1st row to the left, on the last chair to the right, nearest the center. She looked up at the sky, and felt a raindrop hit her cheek. She pulled out her black umbrella that she had borrowed from Hana, and sat looking up at the stage. Tohru sat up and started listening to Hatori, as he tried to get the Sohmas attention.

Haru solemnly walked with Rin up the numerous rows of seats. He was tired, and the day had just barely started. He looked at Rin and tried to smile, but she too was tired, and started to fall asleep as soon as they had sat down.

Hana and Uo walked into the main House, awed by their surroundings. They knew that the Sohmas were rich, but not this rich. Hana cringed for a second, as though she felt something, but ignored it as they search for Tohru. Finally noticing her umbrella Hana and Uo walked up the center isle, and sat down next to Tohru. Tohru turned and smiled at them, "Thanks for coming!"

"It's a funeral Tohru, it's the guy that almost killed you, it's more of a celebration for me." said Uo with a grin.

"Tohru, I sense that there is something wrong, I almost feel as though, as though, Akito is here…"

Tohru's eyes widened, what if Akito truly were here, in spirit form of course, her mom came back, and so did her father, but she did not realize that Akito was going to come back. If he was here, he would probably be angry, but at who…

"Hana, would you please lead me to where you feel it to be the strongest."

"Yes, are you sure you want to go, it's probably nothing."

"Yes," Tohru sighed, "I am sure."

Hana, followed by Tohru, followed by Uo walked up the many paths of the main house. Hana would stand for a moment and then she would quickly move on. After about 15 minutes they showed up at a gate. Tohru walked a head and pushed it open. The gate creaked and gave loud squeaks as Tohru pushed it open, to see what she wished that she hadn't.

Kyo was speechless, as Akito, no longer a sick, skinny, and weak, but strong and healthy, grabbed Kyo's neck and pulled him into the room, that Kyo had been afraid of his entire life. Akito slammed the door shut, and ran out back into the garden, only to see wide eyed Tohru and her two friends.

Akito ran and dissipated into the air as Uo chased after him.

"He got away this time, but he won't be so luck next time I see him!"

Tohru rushed over to the door in which Akito had put Kyo in.

"Kyo?!?"

There was no answer.

Uo and Hana ran off to go get help, they knew this meant trouble. And they weren't ready to go through what had just happened only a few days before.

Tohru started to cry. Why did it always have to be this way? One bad thing happened, then one good one, then another horrible one, then an okay one. Why couldn't she live a happy life?

"Kyo!" Tohru yelped through the door. "Kyo! I…I…I love you too."

There was no answer.

Tohru got up and ran to the window, "Kyo!" she yelled, "Please… please be okay!"

Sorry that it isn't that long, but I wanted to end it their… I know that I am not too good about putting up long chapters, but I finally updated. Please review and I am really really really sorry about not updating in like forever, so please forgive me. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of Tohru's Cure!

-Tohru 12


	3. Hate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, but I have volumes 1-15 . Okay I am so so so sorry for not updating, I really got into this fanfict, and I have an account on like 30 things, but I think that I was procrastinating, so now I am updating, and I apologize to all of you who have waited soooo long for this chapter, anyways here it is, please review, and tell me if its bad or good .

**Tohru's Cure**

Chapter 3:

Hate

Tohru heard a faint moan as it echoed through the tiny room.

"Kyo, Kyo! Are you okay, Kyo please say something, please!"

The moaning stopped again.

Tohru could here Hatori making Akito's speech across the many paths of the main house. She should be there, with Kyo, sitting in the front row clapping.

"…Akito played the role as head of the family, and took all burden for us…"

Tohru twitched at hearing the faint voice, it was the only thing Akito did the tiniest good at, other then that he was just an evil man, with creepy eyes that glared at you in that "way."

"Kyo," Tohru tried again, "Why won't you answer me." Tohru started beating against the bars till she dropped to the ground. Why? Why was it always someone she got close to? She got up again, and tried the latch of the door, it wouldn't budge, she threw herself against it, again and again…

Tohru eyes blinked open, where was she? Light filtered the room through the window, giving a warm feeling to the room. She sat up as her body ached, where was she? Wasn't she just outside trying to get to Kyo? Why was she in here? Tohru sat with her eyes closed for a few minutes. Was it all a dream… was Akito still alive? Had she ever really seen her mother… or been changed into a riceball??? Tohru sat still for a moment regaining her thoughts she opened her eyes again, the room seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember where she was. Tohru rubbed her eyes, was this a dream in itself? She got up and walked to the door, opened it, and…

Uo ran as Hana followed behind at slow jog. If she just saw what she thought she had seen, Uo knew that she was right thinking that there was something wrong wit the Sohmas, something really wrong. Why else would they lock one of their own in a concrete cage, but then again, it was that Akito… There was something wrong with that guy, he was truly evil, there was no good in him at all. If he hadn't died in the accident, she probably would have killed him as soon as she got a hold of his scrawny little neck. She would have choked him to death, punctured his ribs, or done anything on the list of death. She had barely even known the guy and she hated him more than anyone in the entire world, she hated his guts, she hated him in everyway possible, she had never hated anyone with so much extent in all her years.

Hana couldn't help but think about the past few days. She had always sensed something wrong with the Sohmas, and now she had proof that they truly were odd, in ways that couldn't be put into words. They had something mysterious about them, something that made them have different signals from everyone else that she had ever met. But that Akito, she shuddered at the name, he was the kind of person who made her want to kill, and she had been scared for life from what had happened in her elementary school. He was the only person that she had ever "wanted" to kill. Even if it went on her permanent record, what he did to Tohru was practically murder. Oh how much she wished that he weren't dead only so that she could give him a long torturous death, a death so painful, that you only wish to be dead faster. She was willing t do anything for Tohru, especially if it had to do with killing Akito.

Tohru opened the door to see two glowing red eyes staring at her. Tohru backed up, and tripped over her other leg. As she crawled back away from the evil eyes, she could here a laughter, so full of hate that she just wanted to plug her ears. She heard moans and wondered where they were coming from. Then the eyes walked into the room forming a figure around them, there was only one person Tohru could think of it to be, it had to be Akito, he was the only one with eyes so evil. Even as the figure got more and more clear, her predictions were right, the dark figure got closer and closer, till he was completely in the daylight. Tohru didn't know why he was so scary, but all she could think of to get rid of those piercing red eyes and that horrible laughter was to scream, and she screamed until she started to cry.

"Tohru?! Tohru?! Wake up Tohru!" Nudged a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh, where…Where am I?" Tohru's eyes blinked open, and she realized that she was at Shigure's house in her bed.

"Where is Kyo, Kyo!" Tohru started to get up, but cringed at every move she made.

"Kyo is…" Started a voice but before it could finish another voice cut in.

"Kyo is not at the house, but he'll be back soon."

"Oh, is he Okay, I tried to get through the door, but it wouldn't budge…" Tohru said now noticing the bruises all over her arms. "What about the funeral?"

"That was over three days ago." Said Hatori who walked up to Tohru.

"Yeah, Tohru, you slept for a really long time, we were really worried!" Exclaimed Momiji.

"Three days!" said a shocked Tohru, then coming back to her normal instincts, "Oh, I am so sorry that I made you worry, I truly am fine, but you are sure that Kyo is fine right, he's out… he's out of that cage, right?!"

"Tohru, I think it'd be better if you got some more rest, you really hurt yourself." Said Hatori.

"But what about Kyo?"

" Kyo would want you to get more rest Tohru." Said Momiji sensing that Hatori couldn't find the right words. They couldn't get Kyo out, no matter how hard they tried, some of the other Sohma's were working at the right then, poor Kyo, he must be starved to death, if he isn't dead…

After finally convincing Tohru to go back to sleep, Momiji stayed with Tohru, and the others left the room. They had to get Kyo out and soon. Why was it that bad things always happened to the Sohma's, and the worst part, Hatori had heard that a baby girl had been born, which made her the new head of the family. Their only wish was that she would take a new path, different from Akito's so as to not have to go through the troubles of which Akito had brought. Why must there be a head, why couldn't they go without one, but that would go against all tradition. At least the Juuinishi could live in peace for the next couple years, before the baby learned anything that could torture them as Akito had. If only the curse could be broken, if only…

Uo and Hana had come back with help after leaving Tohru and were horrified at the sight of her. They both rushed to her side, and found her limp by the door.

"She must have thrown herself against this door ten times, oh Tohru, if we had known." Said Uo. "Hana," said Uo turning to face her, "go get help. Tohru needs it badly…"

Uo and Hana walked into the Tohru's room and walked to her side. She was pale, and her forehead was hot.

"She must have a fever too." Murmured Uo.

Uo and Hana told Momiji he could go and sat down. Why would Tohru do this to herself, why?

I know that most people's chapters are a lot longer than mine, but this one is over average I'd say. I don't know if you notice, or if it even shows up anywhere, but I usually keep mine at about a thousand words. I should write more, but knowing me I love to leave cliff hangers . I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review, I know its been a long time but I updated and I am starting to get into "I feel like writing" again.

-Tohru 12


	4. Awake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, and probably never will. I had the day off so I thought that I should try to update seeing as I don't like to keep my readers waiting to long. I forgot to thank my reviewers for chapter 2, so I'll thank them in this chapter. So thank you so much to: **_Nausicaa of the Spirits_**, **_tohrukun92126_**, **_chibi18_**, and **_fangsoffury08_** for reviewing for chapter two, and to: **_Nausicaa of the Spirits_,**_ **chibi18**_, **_fangsoffury08_**, and **_Funky Dude ()_** for reviewing for chapter 3! Thank you all so much for reviewing, even though it took me forever to update… Anyways here is another chapter of Tohru's Cure.

**Tohru's Cure**

Chapter 4:

Awake

Kyo's eyes blinked open only to find darkness completely surrounding him. It must be night he thought, but where the heck was he? He tried to stand up but couldn't, his arms and legs were aching and he cringed at every movement. Kyo tried to focus his eyes in the darkness, but his head hurt, and trying to concentrate only made him feel worse. _"If only I could get up." thought Kyo, "Then maybe, I could figure out where I am…" _But no matter how hard he tried, he could not bring himself to get up. Kyo moved his hand to his forehead and could feel what had made him feel so dizzy; he must have hit his head, but why. If only he could remember then maybe many things would become clear. He hated being this clueless, it annoyed him almost as much as Yuki did, well maybe not nearly as much…

Tohru shivered beneath the covers, was it her, or was it really cold. Uo and Hana sensing Tohru's movements rushed to her side.

"Tohru, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm kind of cold… but don't worry about me, I'll be fine…"

Uo left to go find more blankets.

"Tohru, you are sick, you must tell us how you feel really, and it's our turn to take care of you, as you have always done for us." Exclaimed Hana

"Yes, but you took care of me when…when I was in "that" form."

"We all did, because we care about you Tohru, we can never repay you enough for all that you have done for us, for me, Uo, the Sohmas. Tohru without you who knows where we would all be in life, Uo may still be in a gang, but you helped her out of it (in a way), you gave me a friend, when I was all alone, you've done things for the Sohmas, no matter how hard you try not to believe it Tohru, you're the kindest, most loving person in the world."

Tohru closed her eyes as she drifted back to sleep with every clean comforter in the house on top of her. Uo had overdone it just a little too much, but Tohru was happy to know that people cared for her, now that she thought about it; she was probably causing them more trouble when she left, because they cared so much that losing her hurt so much. "Well I won't do that again, It's good to have people you love around you…"

Kyo opened his eyes again, he must have fallen asleep. Kyo, no matter how much he slept, did not feel any better each time he woke up. He would just lay sprawled out on the cold hard concrete floor in that cold musty concrete room, with only a little sliver of light that must have been the moon. He was hungry, and thirsty, and could here the pats of raindrops outside through the little window. That might explain some of why I'm so weak, but still if only I could just get out of here, then maybe things would become clearer…

All of the Sohmas, or at least the Juuinishi gathered inside Shigure's dining room. They needed to find a way to get Kyo out of that "place" or else he may die soon, from lack of food and water. They had tried so many things but none of them seemed to work. They were even thinking of resulting to a wrecking company until they realized that if they tore down the walls Kyo might get crushed, and then all would be wasted. If only there was a way, then they could get Kyo out of there, and destroy the building so that it would be impossible for another cat ever to have to go into confinement there. But would the new head agree with that, she was only a baby but still had control. They wouldn't let her stop them. Did they let Akito stop them from saving Tohru, no, would they let a measly baby stop them from saving someone that they cared about, well not exactly cared about, but he was still a Sohma, and that meant something.

Tohru smiled, she was out in a grassy field and at the top of the hill was Kyo. She started to ascend the hill when all of the sudden a downpour came in and Kyo began to dissipate, "No!!! Kyo! Kyo!" She dropped to her knees and began tumbling down the hill. Her eyes flashed open and realized that she was back in bed and it must have been a dream no it had to be a dream, everyone said that Kyo was okay. Uo and Hana weren't there, but she could hear voices downstairs. "Oh, Kyo… where are you?"

After Uo and Hana left, the Sohmas could talk more freely. They weren't sure but they thought that the creepy physic girl knew something more than she should. But why care if she does, maybe its time to let the past go and move forward, then it wouldn't matter if a select few knew about the curse, then maybe they could live better lives, more open lives, free in the world. The main thing that they needed to worry about right now was getting Kyo out of that confinement cage.

"Do we know if Kyo has woke up yet, maybe he could tell us about some things from the inside?" asked Haru.

"Even if Kyo was awake, he wouldn't be able to move, even though from the way Uo and Hana described it, Akito was a ghostly like figure he must have had some way to inflict damage on Kyo. They also said that Akito was holding Kyo by the neck, probably choking him of some sort and then threw him into the room. If I guess right he probably can barely even move at this point."

Kyo lay only the floor and willed himself to shiver, no matter how much it hurt. He had been laying there for what seemed like hours and hours; he couldn't move and couldn't fall asleep because he was so cold. Wherever he was, he just wished that he could be out of it and back at Shigure's House in his room, in his bed. He wondered if he was alone or if the others were in the same position as he was. What had happened to get him here in this cold dank room…?

I am so sorry that this is late getting up, but I had so much stuff going on these past two days, and oh well, I'm sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 of Tohru's Cure, and please Review, they make me so happy to know that people read and enjoy my story. I'll try to update soon,

Tohru 12


	5. Kyo Remembers

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, or anything related to it. Wow! I just got a review, and it kind of reminded me that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am truly horrible; I can't believe I have procrastinated this story so long. I guess I could say that Fruits Basket didn't have any new volumes, and I was reading other books, and fan fictions, and I guess time flew by. I will try to keep going with this story, but I can't promise how long it will take me… Sorry… Well I've up most of this already, I haven't looked at it, so I'll have to reread stuff over again. I'm so sorry for the wait, here's Chapter 5.

**Tohru's Curse**

Chapter 5:   
Kyo Remembers

It had taken Kyo a while to find sleep again, and being cold, uncomfortable, and having trouble breathing did not help at all. But after some time, he did find sleep, and this time he had a dream, a dream that allowed him to remember what had happened to him to get him in the position that he was currently in. A dream that would explain everything.

_Kyo walked along the path, thinking, when he came to a garden. For some reason it seemed familiar, but how, he had never seen it before. It's not like he could have even if he had wanted to. Kyo could tell that he was on the Sohma Estate, and knew that it was rare that the "cat" was allowed anywhere in the vicinity, at least not till confinement. It was then that he realized, he was in the place that his "dad" had talked about before. He looked around and noticed the strong grey cement wall that had a small tiny barred window. To think, that he would be in there, and Tohru would be gone if Akito hadn't gotten into that accident and died…_

_Kyo jumped as a ghostly hand surround his neck and gripped it with immeasurable strength. No matter how hard he tried to get out of the grasp, he only got weaker and weaker, until he was totally under the control of the ghostly figure. His eyes were still opened when he saw Tohru run through the gate, _

"_Tohru!" he gasped, but the words were softer than his breath. He saw her worried look and couldn't help but feel bad for putting her through another emotional distress. "Tohru!" he tried again, but it only made him lightheaded to even try to talk, causing him to faint. He was semi-conscious as he was thrown into his worst nightmare. He felt like he had been stabbed, and then tossed like a rag doll. His head hurt, and he soon blanked out._

Kyo woke up again, this time understanding the whole thing.

"Poor Tohru…" His voice cracked, and in his weakness, he finally transformed into a cat. He couldn't believe it. Had the ghostly figure, whoever he was, taken Tohru too? How could he let this happen to himself, how could he leave Tohru all by herself. "Tohru, I'm so sorry."

Tohru cringed again as she moved in her sleep. It had all come back to her, everything. "Kyo's not fine, Kyo's stuck in a cold dank room, with no food or water, and no one and nothing to comfort him." She had the entire Juuinishi, Uo and Hana. She had warm blankets, and a nice big bed. She was comfortable, except for her bruises. She had her every whim catered too. She was treated with care, and doctored. Kyo was stuck in a place that no one should have to endure. If only she had been a moment sooner, then maybe Kyo would be ok, and she would be too. How could she have let this happen, it was all her fault, all… "Oh Kyo, I'm so sorry…"

Tohru struggled out of bed. She would go to Kyo; she would get him out of his torture. It was her turn to save him! Tohru noticed that she had been sleeping in her clothes, and took it for granted that she wouldn't have to get changed. She had to hurry if she was going to go unnoticed. Tohru climbed out of her window, and on to the roof hoping to find the ladder that she and Kyo used to get down.

As soon as she saw it, she scrambled down it and took for the woods. She couldn't let anyone see her and try to stop her. Hatori or someone would be up in her room within minutes to check on her, and if she was to keep hidden she'd have to keep moving.

Tohru didn't look back, but just kept moving as fast as she could. She loved the Sohma's, Hana, and Uo very much, but they were just a little too overprotective. Tohru laughed, what was she saying, "overprotective", look at her. She was as overprotective as it got, she cared, she worried, she did it all.

Tohru felt like she was making little distance as she heard the faint voices of the Sohmas calling for her slightly above the crunching of the leaves beneath her. Tohru grabbed her side as another cramp moved in. Why couldn't she be more athletic like Kyo, why did she have to be so weak? If she could just get a little farther she would be safe. Even with the Sohma's, and their animal forms, they could never find her; she would just have to get a little farther.

Through the trees, Tohru saw the road up ahead, and brought up what little energy she had and dashed for it; she had to get to Kyo!

Sorry if it's a little short. It's not the best thing ever, and I'd have to reread everything, but for glancing at the last chapter and this chapter, and writing a couple paragraphs, I think it was time to update. Once again sorry for the wait, I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise anything.

Extremely Sorry!

-Tohru12


	6. Tohru's Mission

Hello, this is Tohru12. I haven't updated this story in two and a half years! But here it is, chapter 6 for anyone who wants it, and even those that don't, it's still here. My inspiration: my completion of the series (finally). Well I hope its ok, I haven't written in a while…

**Tohru's Cure**

Chapter 6:

Tohru's Mission

**Previously: **

Tohru felt like she was making little distance as she heard the faint voices of the Sohmas calling for her slightly above the crunching of the leaves beneath her. Tohru grabbed her side as another cramp moved in. Why couldn't she be more athletic like Kyo, why did she have to be so weak? If she could just get a little farther she would be safe. Even with the Sohma's, and their animal forms, they could never find her; she would just have to get a little farther.

Through the trees, Tohru saw the road up ahead, and brought up what little energy she had and dashed for it; she had to get to Kyo!

What had seemed so close a few seconds before was farther than she thought, but she did make it. Standing just off to the side of the road cars whizzed by, unknowing of the troubles that Tohru faced. After taking a few quick breaths, and safely crossing the road, she continued on her way, thoughts racing through her mind.

_"I have to keep going. The Main House is only a block or two from here… I have to get to Kyo, before… before… oh I can't think about that. If I do I won't ever be able to make to Kyo in time. I just have to push myself a little harder. I can't stop after all we've been through… if I do, it would have all been a waste, everything just a waste of time. If he were to die never knowing that I loved him, then I think I would die too. No… I don't think... I know that my heart would stop pounding, for there would no longer be a reason for it to beat… Kyo, I'm coming, please hold on just a little longer! Please don't give up hope yet! We have our whole lives ahead of us! I want…"_

Tohru was brought out of her thoughts as she arrived at the Main House's entrance. Thinking twice before ringing to be let in, Tohru went back down along the wall and went through the entrance that Momo had shown her. She didn't want to waste any time going through formalities with the Sohmas, time that might save Kyo from certain death.

Having not been to the Main House that often before, Tohru was at a loss for which direction to go in order to find Kyo. What if she went the wrong way and got lost?! What if someone found her and took her back to Shigure's house?!

_"It doesn't matter. I just have to go find him. If I can find that garden again, then maybe I can find the room. There's no point in just standing here and doing nothing. I'll try going to the left first, and then if that doesn't work, then I'll go right, and then if that doesn't work, then I don't know! One of these has to be the way to Kyo, it has to!"_

Deciding to take a left Tohru ran down the stone path, aware that if anyone saw her she would be in big trouble. She just wanted to get to Kyo, that's really all that mattered to her at this point. If anyone saw her she would just run away from them and ignore them. Time was against her, so there was no use arguing with some maid that didn't care about _**him. **_

The path felt like an endless maze. No matter which way she went there were houses of the same size and shape. She felt like she was going in circles.

_"I'm never going to find Kyo at this rate. I have to do something else… Maybe if I went…"_

At that moment Tohru saw a black iron gate that seemed to lead somewhere behind one of the houses. Not caring about trespassing, Tohru walked up to the gate, opened it, and entered into the alley between houses. Not fifteen feet later did she come to the garden that had been the home to all of the recent troubles. A group of people stood outside the room in which Kyo was confined. They all seemed to be arguing about something.

"We can't just wreck it down; it'll probably kill the boy! If we do that there's going to be a lot of talk, and then the police might get involved!" A tall man in black suit argued.

A shorter older woman, probably a maid of some sort spoke next.

"If we don't do anything the boy is going to die of starvation and dehydration. We don't know if he's conscious so it wouldn't even matter if we got food and water in there. Just think of how people are going to react though! They'll say we didn't try anything and that we let the boy die. What would you say to the police then?"

"Is there any other entrance into the _room_? I mean could we try to get in through some other way?" asked another man.

"We could probably get those bars out, but no one here is small enough, and there's no way I'm going to willingly send a child in there! What if it can't get out! Then we'll have to bodies trapped!" a woman in a dark kimono answered.

"I'll do it!"

The group turned and looked at Tohru as if she was crazy.

"Where did you come from?! This is an off limits area. Not even all the Sohmas are allowed here!" The older women yelled.

"Listen here little girl," the man in the suit said grabbing her by the arm, "Why don't you go back to your house wherever it is and don't bother us! You have no idea what's happening here!"

"I just want Kyo to be ok. He has to be… I never got the chance to tell him that I love him too, that I want…"

The group stood silent, slightly shocked by the girl's outburst. They were interrupted by someone grabbing Tohru.

"Found you…"

"Huh?!" Tohru shouted out of shock.

"I found you!" Momiji stated again.

"Miss Honda, you really know how to get people worried. You shouldn't be outside right now, let alone running through the streets of this city."

"I'm sorry… it's just, Kyo… I need to help him! He's always helping me, always saving me, protecting me, and I never help in return!"

"You help him more than you know…" Yuki said solemnly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind…"

"Would someone **please **tell me what the heck is going on?" ask the older woman.

"Oh, sorry. This is Tohru Honda; she's a family friend who's been through a lot with us. She's trying to save Kyo from sure death." Momiji said as if he was telling a story.

"Whatever. So you want to crawl in there then little lady? Fine, but if you get hurt, or stuck inside, it's none of our faults. Don't even think of reporting this to the police either."

"I just want to help Kyo…"

"Well then, someone better go get me some tools so I can get these metal bars out of the way. And hurry, that kids got little if no time left at all."

It seemed like forever, and by the time all of the metal bars were removed from the window, all of the members of the Zodiac had arrived.

"Tohru, are you sure you want to do this. I mean Momiji could, or even Yuki or Haru if they tried. I mean all they would have to do is transform to get through, and then become human again."

"No! This is something I have to do, something I want, and need to do. You all have done so much for me, it's about time I start returning the favors."

"As your doctor, I don't approve, but if it's something you have to do, I guess I can relate. Just be careful when you go through, it's probably really dark and the condition that Kyo's in might scare you. Although I doubt he's still in his human form, but whether or not he's gone to his true form, that's another story."

"It doesn't matter one way or another, I'm going in and now."

"Good luck Tohru!" Momiji said a tone of sadness in his voice.

"You all sound like you're sending me off on some sort of intense journey. I'm just going through a window. It's nothing that difficult, right?"

"Right!"

_"Kyo… I'm coming. I'm almost there. We can be together, that's all I want."_

Wow, it's been like two and a half years since I've written anything for this story. I think my last update was… 5-1-07, and it's uh… 12-29-09. Wow. I guess you could say the main reason I finally decided to update was that I re-read the whole series. Well I've actually never finished it before yesterday, I was just too busy, but I have, and I was inspired to write, so I thought I'd put some effort into this long lost story of mine. I don't know if anyone will read it or if they will throw it away and say its garbage, but it doesn't matter. Anyways, please leave a review so I know if continuing this story is worth my time.

Thanks,

Tohru12 ^_^


End file.
